My Angel of death
by The Green Huntress 109
Summary: Helena is a Nephilim half angel with many secrets but when she meets the Winchesters secrets are found out. The family she has fought so hard to keep safe is put in danger and her past is catching up to her. Time is running out ,people are dying but friendships are made and maybe Helena can be loved. Castiel/OC Dean/OC Sam/OC


**So I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I have in writing it.**

**I don't own supernatural or its characters only my own characters and story line.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Hi I'm God**

The woman shook her head causing silky , black curls to sway around her shoulders, forest green eyes stared sadly at the site in front of her own eyes. She pushed aside her inky black side fringe that contrasted with her pale face making her look like death. She pushed back the left corner of her black leather jacket ,pulled up the bottom of her black tank top with the skull emblazoned on the front and grabbed a sol capsule from the belt fastened securely around her black skinny jeans. Everything about this woman screamed dangerous, from the way she stood to the way she moved. She was designed to kill.

There was a sound like wing beats as the woman dropped her hand from the capsule, ready to unsheathe the two swords sitting snuggly on her back. "What do you want?" she sneered without turning around, a chuckle sounded from the new arrival as shoes tapped letting her know the unidentified person was walking towards her. The tapping echoed eerily throughout the wide space of the school gym and the darkness of the room indicated it was night.

Silence lasted until the shoes stopped a few feet away from where she was standing "My dear Helena is that any way to treat a person?" The voice obviously male asked. Helena frowned she knew that voice, that voice belonged to most annoying man alive. Or should she say angel. "Gabriel I should have known it was you." Helena twirled around to face him, heels clacking as she did so. "because you're the most uptight, annoying ,little mother fucking cut in the universe." she continued with a small triumphant smile.

Gabriel forced a smile, clasped his hands behind his back and looked back at her with impatience shinning in his eyes. "Well done two in one sentence, that's very impressive." he replied in a patronizing voice. Helena's response was to give him the finger, Gabriel straightened his white tie and smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of his white suit. "I do believe there is something of mine you are about to take." He stated in a clipped tone, Helena shrugged turned back around and pulled out the sol capsule again. The capsule sucked the sol of Professor Henderson in trapping him there , after she placed it in her belt she retrieved another about to take Miss Murphy.

"You can not take her she is mine." Gabriel shouted angrily wings appearing white a dazzling behind him, due to Helena being a Nephilim her senses could pick up on his wings. She turned angry eyes on to the angel "She was part of the affair, by rights she is mine just as much as he is." She jabbed a slender finger in the direction of the two body's lying entwined in each others grip as blood continued to pool around them. "She did not know." Gabriel shouted getting frustrated with the woman in front of him, Helena smiled evilly "Fight you for her." she said before a hidden knife was thrown at the angels face, he missed it but only by inches and impaled itself in the wall behind. Gabriel whipped out a gun as white as his suit and shot a few rounds at her.

Helena had cartwheeled away leaving bullet holes in the walls behind her ,sliding one of her swords out of it's sheath she jumped and back flipped behind Gabriel. Before the arch angel could react Helena shoved her blade through his back and out through his chest. Blood bubbled out of his mouth as she pushed the angel off her blade, he fell on the gym floor with a resounding thud while trying to heal himself. Helena pulled her second sword from behind her back grinning madly at the fallen Gabriel, in a last desperate attempt to win he pulled a white hand gun from the inside breast pocket of his jacket. "Oh don't bother." she growled as Gabriel pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew straight through her shoulder dragging a pained cry from her as blood splattered like rain drops on the floor "you should not have done that." Helena said as black wings like the bottom of a black hole unfurled around her. Helena thrust first one then the other sword in two the arch angels shoulders rewarding her with a choked cry of pain. "Now if you don't mind I have a sol to collect." she said wiping her at the blood splattered across her face which only smeared. Gabriel struggled to remove the objects restraining him as Helena walked over to the body's and again pulled out the sol capsule successfully trapping the school teachers sol.

"What happened to you?" Gabriel asked from behind her, Helena whirled around anger radiated from her in waves.

"Well there is the fact that I was kicked out of heaven because of my parentage." she growled as she walked past the Arch angel pulling her swords effortlessly out of his shoulders. Gabriel stood healing his shoulders and chest "Angel wait." he called, Helena stopped and in a deadly quiet voice said "Angel died, I'm Helena now." In a flurry of black wings she vanished.

Helena appeared in front of the gates of hell, a huge wall of fire that served as a barrier for the sol's on the other side. She pulled out the capsule containing the Professor and tipped the condense on to the floor, suddenly the form of the professor emerged from the gloop of sol. "What's going on?" He asked blinking a few times, Helena sighed before answering.

"Your sol is corrupt. No you don't get judged because you where instantly on the black list of not worth the trial." Helena rolled her eyes as the man took time to process this new information. Helena looked at her watch "well times up. You are the weakest link good-bye." she said kicking the man in to the flames, dusting her hands off she set off for heaven.

The problem with being exiled from heaven is you can't go through the front door, so you sneak in.

Helena stood at the entrance to heaven with its golden gates and two white watch towers either side, it looked just the same as when she was last there. She approached the tower to the left and could see a brown haired angel guarding it. "Hey Jeremiah." she shouted to the guard who turned to speak to her out the window of the bottom floor. "Lenna ssh." he scolded "what are you doing here?" he asked wearily, Helena made a shocked face at how he greeted her but it soon melted in to a smirk. "Gotta sol for ya, she didn't deserve hell" she said handing over the shinny gold capsule.

"So what's the news up here?" she asked. Jeremy ignored her as he placed the sol capsule in to a leather shoulder bag, then turned to her.

"You know that Castiel. Well rumour has it he's getting too close to his charge." he said "and he's got doubts about his orders." Jeremy added, Helena smiled at him "Well." she said "It's about time someone did." She then disappeared.

* * *

**Years later**

Rain lashed down like bullets from the sky , pummelling anything that tried to brave its wrath. Lightning flashed momentarily lighting up the cold December night sky and illuminating a small figure huddled in a long black trench coat. The figure hurried up to the house surrounded by the flashing lights of police cars and bundled in tape notifying the public that a crime had been committed, One officer glanced in the direction of the figure thinking it was another journalist. "FBI Agent Morris." the figure said in a very feminine voice pulling the top of her coat off her head as she produced an identification badge from her back pocket, the Officer nodded not even glancing at the badge before letting her under the tape.

She made her way into the house looking passively at the blood stains and bloody hand prints littering the walls and floor, she'd seen it too many times for it to effect her any more. The woman walked into the room ,where she was informed by the forensic team, lay the body of the deceased ,although she was not alone as three men stood in the room with her.

"What are you doing here? We said we would examine the body on our own." said a man who was the same height as her with brown hair cut short , a bad boy vibe and if she was honest quite good looking. "Dean." a taller one with long brown hair scolded. "I'm sorry ma'am but who are you?" he asked puppy dog eyes in full force, the woman stood smirking at them "I'm Helena Morris FBI." she said flashing her fake badge before crouching down to examine the neck of the dead guy. "Poor bastard." she muttered to herself before rising "well it's certainly is a vampire that's for sure." she stated smirking at the boys reaction, in Deans case was to grab his gun.

"I'm guessing you're not FBI." the tall one stated, Helena rolled her eyes _well done want a bone,_ she thought sarcastically. Helena started to pick at her nails in an attempt to not look nervous. "Just as much as you are." She replied coolly congratulating herself on not looking like a fidgeting child. "Your Dean Winchester." she said pointing at the shorter guy "your Sam his younger brother." she pointed to the tall guy "your both hunters and that guy over there is Castiel your fallen guardian angel." she pointed to the guy with dark brown hair almost black, blue eyes and sporting a tan trench coat. _Hmm cute if he wasn't a douche with wings, _she thought.

"How do you know this? Dean asked ready to kill her. Sam knew his brother well and knew when Dean was it defence mode but Cass was wearing a confused puppy expression. Helena decided to have some fun and stated "Because I'm God." she smirked at the hunter brothers faces as they glanced at each other eyes wide but, Cass's face still had the confused puppy expression then it melted to one of understanding. "You're a Nephilim." he stated in wonder ,Helena's smirk slid off her face "Well done angel boy. what do ya want a medal?" she asked sarcastically but Cass must have thought it was a genuine question because he opened his mouth to answer, however he was interrupted by Helena. "dude that was sarcasm." she turned back to the boys "now come with me. I didn't come here for this." she muttered the last bit.

Cass was intrigued what would a Nephilim want with them? "What did you come here for?" he asked ,Helena turned poorly hidden hate filled green eyes on to Cass "You lot of course" she said as if it was obvious and they should have known "after Bobby died I thought you needed a helping hand." she lied. Dean shook his head not believing a word she said "So what? you got given a mission from who? Angels? God?" dean asked not wanting to stay in a room with her if she worked for either, well not if she was alive. Helena replied by snorting "I'm a fallen half angel dude, I don't get holy quests." she said bitterly. Dean being Dean looked for conformation from Cass.

"It is true half angels are seen as unworthy, unholy abominations that need to be de..."

"Ok they get it no need to rub it in angel boy." Helena interrupted then tilted her head to the side as if listening to something. She frowned before muttering "Shit." she headed towards the back door " Boys you might want to hurry up we've got demons on our tails." she said before the door she was about to open swung open almost being ripped off its hinges. "Shit." Helena muttered

* * *

**Hi hope you like it took me ages to writ this computer deleted half of what I wrote so its good I have a book I write in. **

**Tell me how you like the story so far and my OC Helena or Angel (her real name) I will explain later why she has two names. The reason Helena can see Gabriel's wings is because one shes half angel and two angels can show their wings when they want. **

**read ,Review and enjoy.**

**Cake for everyone **

**love The Green Huntress 109 :) **


End file.
